Shattered
by MonkeyGirlNaNoDa
Summary: Ummm... based off my Sims 2 thing... please don't flame me!
1. Chapter 1

Pudding walked down the road and saw two familiar shapes, smiling with linked arms, and her jaw dropped

Pudding walked down the road and saw two familiar shapes, smiling with linked arms, and her jaw dropped. Surely it couldn't be…? But as she stormed over to them with tears in her eyes she knew it was, and it hurt so much, not only that Taruto was with another girl, but because of the girl.

And her name was Dariselle.

She was fuming. Absolutely fuming! Dariselle knew that she and Taruto were an item, so why was she curling up next to her boyfriend?! But suddenly, she stopped still as Dariselle made a massive scene of kissing him, using extravagant motions and gasping loudly as though they were making out and not just kissing. Or _were _they? She gasped as Dariselle smiled through the kiss and looked over at her maliciously.

**So you're with her,**

**Not with me.**

**I hope she's sweet and so pretty**

**I hear she cooks delightfully**

'**A little angel beside me'.**

**So you're with her,**

**Not with me**

**Oh how lucky one man can be**

**I hear your house is smart and clean**

**Oh how lovely with your homecoming queen**

**Oh how lovely it must be**

**When you see her sweet smile, baby,**

**Don't think of me**

**And when she lays in your warm arms**

**Don't think of me.**

**So you're with her,**

**Not with me**

**I know she spreads sweet honey**

**In fact your best friend, I heard he spent**

**Last night with her**

**Now how do you feel, how do you feel?**

**When you see her sweet smile, baby,**

**Don't think of me**

**And when she lays in your warm arms**

**Don't think of me.**

**And it's too late**

**And it's too bad**

**Don't think of me.**

**And it's too late**

**And it's too bad**

**Don't think of me.**

**Does it bother you now, all the mess I made?**

**Does it bother you now, the clothes you told me not to wear?**

**Does it bother you now, all the angry games we played?**

**Does it bother you now, when I'm not there?**

**When you see her sweet smile, baby,**

**Don't think of me**

**And when she lays in your warm arms**

**Don't think of me.**

**And it's too late**

**And it's too bad**

**Don't think of me.**

**And it's too late**

**And it's too bad**

**Don't think of me.**

Dariselle smiled and looked back at the girl across the road as she planted her lips on his, wanting to laugh. This was revenge for being called 'That girl'. Her name was Dariselle LeTinye, and it would **not** be forgotten!

FLASHBACK

_Dariselle and Pudding were hanging out with Youki Azumi when Youki asked- "Whatdyou think boys would call me?" Pudding giggled and said- "You don't have to worry about that. You're already with someone!" Youki smiled and thought about her boyfriend, just as he came, took her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Hey my babylove," he grinned, kissing Youki. Pudding looked back to a jealous Dariselle and said; "I bet boys would call you that girl," she teased, but Dariselle glared at her and Pudding jumped. Dariselle had never glared at her before- they were best friends!_

"I've had it with you two!" Pudding screamed, stomping over to them as Dariselle released Taruto and she laughed to Pudding's face, which wound her up even more. Taruto looked guilty and couldn't even look her in the eye. "Taru-taru," she said angrily, looking at the boy shuffling his feet. "We're over. Dariselle," she said with even more hostility, looking at the girl who just shrugged and tossed her brown hair. "I do not want anything to do with you, you bitchy bunny-boiler." Dariselle burned bright red and slapped her. One side of Pudding's face was red in the shape of a hand, the other side its normal colour. Pudding raised her fist, but Taruto grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. "Hey, hey," he said quietly, stroking her hair. "I'm sorry, my baby," he said quietly, rocking her. She still struggled and protested, so he began to sing her favourite song.

"**Don't know much about your life,**

**Don't know much about your world**

**But don't wanna be alone tonight on this planet they call Earth**

**You don't know about my past and**

**I don't have a future figured out.**

**And maybe this is going too fast**

**And maybe it's not meant to last**

**But what'dyou say to taking chances?**

**Whatdyou say to jumping off the edge**

**Never knowing if there's solid ground below**

**Or hand to hold**

**Or held to me**

**Whatdyou say**

**Whatdyou say?**

**I just wanna start again**

**And maybe you could show me how to try**

**Maybe you could take me in**

**Somewhere underneath your skin**

**What'dyou say to taking chances?**

**Whatdyou say to jumping off the edge**

**Never knowing if there's solid ground below**

**Or hand to hold**

**Or held to me**

**Whatdyou say**

**Whatdyou say?**

**And I feel my heart beating down fast**

**And I always come back for more yeah**

**So talk to me talk to me like lovers do**

**Walk with me walk with me like lovers do**

**Like lovers do**

**What'dyou say to taking chances?**

**Whatdyou say to jumping off the edge**

**Never knowing if there's solid ground below**

**Or hand to hold**

**Or held to me**

**Whatdyou say**

**Whatdyou say?**

**Don't know much about your life**

**And I don't know much about your world**."

Pudding stopped struggling and nestled into him, sobbing. Dariselle just glared at them, resenting them both. But she knew Pudding couldn't stay mad at anyone for long. And she knew she was wrong to have hurt her. Dariselle suddenly burst into tears and threw her arms around Pudding. "I'm so sorry," she cried. Pudding smiled warmly and hugged Dariselle. "S' OK." she lied. It would take more than tears and an insincere apology to regain the years of trust, friendship and respect that had just shattered between them.


	2. Chapter 2

Pudding plastered on a fake smile as Dariselle left, pretending to be friends with her again LATER AT THE HOUSE…

Pudding plastered on a fake smile as Dariselle left, pretending to be friends with her again. She sighed and sank to the floor. She hated being mad, but she was still fuming at Dariselle. She smiled at the sleeping boy on the sofa, content that they were together again. She would have died if he had stayed with Dariselle. She gently sang a song under her breath as she knelt next to the sofa where he was sleeping.

"**Looks like we've made it,**

**Look how far we've come my baby.**

**We might've took the long way-**

**We always knew we'd get there someday.**

**They said, I bet they'll never make it**

**But just look at us holding on**

**We're still together,**

**Still going strong.**

**You're still the one I run to,**

**The one that I belong to**

**You're still the one I want for life**

**You're still the one I love**

**The only one I dream of**

**You're still the one I kiss goodnight**

**Ain't nothing better**

**We beat the odds together**

**I'm glad we didn't listen**

**Look at what we would be missing!**

**They said, I'll bet they'll never make it**

**But just look at us holding on**

**We're still together, still going strong**

**You're still the one I run to,**

**The one that I belong to**

**You're still the one I want for life**

**You're still the one I love**

**The only one I dream of**

**You're still the one I kiss goodnight**

**You're still the one**

**You're still the one I run to,**

**The one that I belong to**

**You're still the one I want for life**

**You're still the one I love**

**The only one I dream of**

**You're still the one I kiss goodnight**

**I'm so glad we made it,**

**Look how far we've come my baby**."

Taruto had woken up by the second chorus and had grabbed her hand, singing with her. She smiled as the song ended and she leaned over to kiss him, and neither of them held back. Inevitably, Pudding was pushed back which bought Taruto down with her. She pulled away and giggled uncertainly as she realised what their position looked like, but he didn't seem to care. In fact it almost looked like he liked it! Pudding looked puzzled, but then got it and wondered what the legal age was- 16, 17, 18? She was only 14, and he was 15. What would happen if they did? But she didn't care as her hands strayed to the buttons on her top…

She played a song in her head as the last button on her top came undone, and her top fell off her.

**You're so good to me, baby, baby**

**I wanna lock you up in my closet when no-one's around**

**I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed**

**I wanna drive you into a corner and kiss you without a sound**

**I wanna stay this way forever, I'll say it loud**

**Now you're in, you can't get out**

**You make me so hot, make me wanna drop**

**You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop.**

**I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream**

**You're so fabulous you're so good to me baby, baby**

**You're so good to me baby, baby**

**I can make you feel all better, just take it in**

**And I can show you all the places you've never been**

**And I can make you say everything that you've never said**

**And I will let you do anything again and again**

**Now you're in, you can't get out**

**You make me so hot, make me wanna drop**

**You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop.**

**I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream**

**You're so fabulous you're so good to me baby, baby**

**You're so good to me baby, baby**

**Kiss me gently**

**All ways I know**

**Hold me, love me**

**Don't ever go, yeah**

**You make me so hot, make me wanna drop**

**You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop.**

**I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream**

**You're so fabulous you're so good to me baby, baby**

**You're so good to me baby, baby**

**You're so good.**

Pudding gasped in pain as it happened for the first time. "Ow," she gasped, wincing. "It's okay," he whispered, still on top of her, wiping her fringe from her face. Suddenly, it stopped hurting quite so much and they moved into a rhythm.

"That is _so_… it feels so fabulous," she sighed and gasped, moaned and groaned until it was over. Her eyes felt heavy and she fell asleep under him on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Pudding woke the next morning, she bright red from the last night

Pudding woke the next morning, she bright red from the last night. But as she stood up, she gasped. There was blood all over the laminated wood floor, and she wasn't to start her menstrual cycle again until the next month! Her head ached, she instinctively put her hand to it, and it came away sodden and red. Her head was bleeding.

Shaking, she tied a towel around her head and lay down on her front, but it hurt more than normal, which left her puzzled. So she positioned herself so that she lay on her front with her belly not on the sofa.

"Hello turban girl," Taruto teased, beginning to unravel the towel. "NO!" she cried out, holding it to her head. "I need it!" Just as she finished speaking, her stomach heaved and she ran to the loos. 'What's with her?' he thought, flopping onto the sofa. A small thrill ran through him that they had spent almost all night on the floor by the sofa.

Pudding leaned against the wall of the bathroom, tears running down her cheeks, clutching her belly. She had no idea what was going on, or what was wrong with her. Her belly ached and she couldn't stop being sick. She tugged the towel off her head and touched the back of her head; it was still bleeding. However, the most puzzling thing that hurt the most was that the pain wasn't even properly in her stomach. It was further down, like she was having a period but she wasn't. Her face was pasty and her hair was frizzy and messed-up. But then most of the pain faded a bit to make way for an uncontrollable craving for a bacon roll, which puzzled her because she hated bacon. And then she got it.

Her eyes widened as the thought embedded itself in a wide crevice of her mind-

Did she damage her brain last night?

She vowed to herself to see the doctor later that day. If she had brain damage, she wanted to know before it killed her.

0o0o0

At four o'clock lunch, Pudding decided to go to the local doctor's after stuffing herself with bacon rolls. On her way there, she wanted another bacon roll all the way there, especially when she walked past the butcher's stall. Nevertheless, she got to the doctor's eventually but still had to wait hours for a check-up.

'I never knew so many people needed a doctor,' she thought nervously, seeing that the clinic was packed. However, she still battled through to the reception desk.

"Name, age and description of illness?" asked the young receptionist, blowing a gum bubble. "Um, Pudding Fong, age 15 and I think I've damaged my head," she gabbled as the receptionist scribbled down the details. "Wait for your name to be called," the receptionist shrugged, waving a long, manicured hand at the almost non-existent seats, disappearing behind everybody.

No sooner had she sat down than the tannoy read her name out. She nervously clutched the hem of her orange top as she walked into the doctor's office…


	4. Chapter 4

Pudding returned home, pale and shaking

Pudding returned home, pale and shaking. She slumped down onto the couch, trying to take in what the doctor had said. She shook her head and put her hand to her temples, hoping that it would help keep her mind still, but it kept on swimming and she felt dizzy, however she was told this was normal in her state. She tried to struggle to her feet, but the dizziness pushed her back down and she fainted as she lay back on the sofa.

0o0o0

Dariselle swung the door open and her face lit up as she saw Taruto standing on the doorstep. She moved forward to hug him, but he brushed her away. Dariselle looked puzzled, but then he backed away two steps and said two words no girl wants to hear;

"It's over."

Dariselle went pale as he turned his back on her and walked away. She shut the door and sank down behind it sobbing. She had lost him to her, and she now knew what she didn't know before.

She loved him, but now he didn't want her.

**Waiting here for you to call me**

**For you to tell me**

**That everything's a big mistake**

**Waiting here in this rainfall**

**Feeling so small**

**This string was not supposed to break**

**I'm so sorry now**

**For the pain I've caused you**

**Won't you please forgive, please**

**But you don't love me anymore**

**And you don't want me anymore**

**There's a sign on your door**

**No vacancies, just emptiness**

**Without your love-**

**I'm homeless.**

**In this cold, I'm walking aimless**

**Feeling helpless**

**Without a shelter from the storm**

**And in my heart I miss you so much**

**I'm missing your touch**

**And the bed that used to be so warm**

**I'm so sorry now**

**For the pain I've caused you**

**Won't you please forgive, please**

**But you don't love me anymore**

**And you don't want me anymore**

**There's a sign on your door**

**No vacancies, just emptiness**

**Without your love-**

**I'm homeless.**

**Oh my baby, I'm sorry**

**Sorry**

**That you don't love me anymore**

**And you don't want me anymore**

**And there's a sign on your door**

**No vacancies, just emptiness**

**Without your love-**

**I'm homeless.**

Dariselle's hands cradled her stomach and she sobbed harder. How would he take the news that she was having his baby? She knew that he would be freaked out. She was, at least, four months pregnant and a tiny bump was forming on her abdomen. Shaking violently, she struggled to her feet and crawled up the stairs, throwing herself facedown onto the large double bed. She rolled over to her side and regained the position she had slept in on that night four months ago, hugged the pillow and cried again. A baby, their baby, with out its father, didn't seem fair, but she didn't want to kill it.

**We are a rock revolving around a golden sun**

**We are a million children rolled into one**

**So when I hear about the hole in the sky**

**Saltwater wells in my eyes.**

**We've climbed the highest mountains**

**Sent photographs of Mars**

**What would I say if the forests die out?**

**Saltwater wells in my eyes.**

**We've lit the darkest oceans**

**We've walked on desert sands**

**Why should one baby feel**

**So hungry she cries?**

**Saltwater wells in my eyes**

**We are a rock revolving around a golden sun**

**We are a million children rolled into one**

**What will I think of me the day that I die?**

**Saltwater wells in my eyes.**

0o0o0

Pudding woke at 12pm, feeling better but not entirely. Her stomach still hurt but just a small flicker compared to the flaring ache she had felt in the morning. But she still felt absolutely out of it, so she made her way to her room.

Weeks passed in a haze of bacon rolls, illness and fainting, until she couldn't take it anymore and went to the clinic again, returning in the dark hours later, shaking in shock. All the lights were off and it was almost pitch-black, but as her eyes adjusted to the gloom she could just make out a small white piece of paper. Frowning curiously, she turned light on and read the paper.

**Dear Pudding,**

**I have to go. I'll be back in a few years, so please don't miss me too much. Don't be angry with me- you looked so peaceful sleeping and I didn't want to disturb you, and I knew you were unwell so I left it. Just know this- I still love you.**

**Love, **

**Taruto.**

Pudding's eyes widened and her heart pounded. He was going?! She looked down at her stomach as her hands flew to it. She was sure that he still didn't know, so she ran, hoping to catch up with him, feet pounding as fast as her heart…


	5. Chapter 5

Making my way downtown walking fast

**Making my way downtown walking fast**

**Faces past and I'm homebound**

**Staring blankly ahead just making my way, **

**Making my way through the crowds**

**Cuz I need you**

**And I miss you**

**And now I wonder**

**If I could fall into the sky**

**Do you think time would pass me by**

**Because you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you tonight.**

**It's always times like these when I think of you**

**And I wonder if you ever think of me**

**Cuz everything's so wrong and I don't belong living in your precious memory**

**Cuz I need you**

**And I miss you**

**And now I wonder**

**If I could fall into the sky**

**Do you think time would pass me by oh**

**Because you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you tonight.**

**And I, I don't wanna let you know**

**I, I drown in your memory**

**I, I don't wanna let this go **

**I, I don't…**

**Making my way downtown walking fast**

**Faces past and I'm homebound**

**Staring blankly ahead just making my way, making my way**

**Through the crowds**

**And I still need you**

**And I still miss you**

**And now I wonder**

**If I could fall into the sky**

**Do you think time would pass us by**

**Because you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you tonight.**

**If I could fall into the sky**

**Do you think time would pass us by**

**Because you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you**

**If I could just hold you tonight.**

Pudding didn't know how, but somehow her feet carried her to him where he was in a large crowd of other aliens. "TARU-TARU!" she cried out, forcing her way to the centre where he stood. "P… Pudding?!" he gasped as she clung to him sobbing. "I have to go!" he cried, trying to pull himself free of her. "I have something to say!" she shouted, clinging tighter. He sighed and she looked up at him, a small bit guiltily. "I'm having a baby," she sighed, letting go of him and sinking to the floor. She looked up at him again, smiling yet tears ran down her cheeks. "_Your _baby," her hands gently touched her stomach, though it was still flat.

"Oh my God," he gasped, kneeling in front of her. "Are you sure?" She nodded and held up the test sheet. He read it through with wide eyes and looked back at her. "God help me," he broke into a smile and hugged her tightly as the others in the crowd shouted and cheered as they clung to each other happily. "I love you Taru-taru," she whispered, tears still dripping from her cheeks. "I love you too," he said, his own voice thick and tearful.

0o0o0

After five months, as the bump on Dariselle grew, she knew that he wasn't coming back and she cried for him each night, even though it was only a fling. She still knew nothing of her friend's pregnancy.

_End XxX_


End file.
